


My Dearest...

by Silentx13



Series: Silmarillion One Shots [8]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Halls of Mandos, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Sad and Happy, a mother's love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentx13/pseuds/Silentx13
Summary: A mother's love.





	My Dearest...

A cloaked figure walked up down the halls and stopped in front of a door. She let put a breath and opened the door and stepped in. She looked to the elf who sat there glaring dagger's at the wall. She pulled off her hood and her silver hair fell to her shoulders. She walked over and stood right behind the chair. "Fëanáro," Míriel said. Her voice was soft and gentle. 

Feanor stood up and whipped around. His eyes narrowed when he saw her. "You!" He hissed. 

"My dear Fëanáro," she said and reached out to lay her hand on his face. He slapped her hand away and glared at her.

"I'm not yours!" He snapped. "You left me! You have no right to call yourself my mother! This is all your fault!"

She looked at him and sat down on the bench and folded her hands. "Perhaps it is." She said. 

"It is! If you stayed then none of this would have happened!" He snapped. "I still would have had the stones and none of any of this would have come about." 

"Fëanáro you have every right to hate me and yes, perhaps even blame me for what had happened. Yet, please give me one chance to finally speak with my son. No matter what you say I will always be your mother," Míriel said. 

"Fine. Say what you will say!" He growled.

"After Finwë died I was able to return to life and I went into service for Lady Vairë. I have watched everything that happened. To see you and your sons suffer as they did filled me with such pain. Yet, I have learnt that all pain and suffering passed. No matter what you may think it all eventually passes." She said. "Now, that being said when the time is right you will have a chance to return to life once more. You will have a chance to start again and I do hope that you give me a chance to be the mother that I have always wanted to be."

Feanor looked at her and turned his head away. "Just go,"

She stood up and placed her hand on his cheek turning his face back to her's. She brushed the hair from his face and said, "My dearest Fëanáro what you did is in the past and I do love you. I love you with all my heart." 

Feanor stared at her as she placed a kiss on his forehead. "I have said my part. I will leave you know." She said.

She turned but stopped as Feanor grabbed her hand. She turned to look at him as he pulled back and said, "maybe...you can stay. For a bit longer?" 

She just smiled and sat down. She looked at Feanor as he sat beside her. He looked at his hands and the both were quiet before Feanor’s tears came. Míriel just wrapped her arms around him and said, "It'll pass, just let it out." 

Feanor just let the tears come, his tears of anger, rage, bitterness, and pain. He just let it all put in his mother's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos always appreciated.


End file.
